<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Before It's Too Late by ultraviolet289</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412668">Before It's Too Late</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolet289/pseuds/ultraviolet289'>ultraviolet289</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Fluff, Matter of Life and Death, Near Death, Soulmates, Teen Romance, but idk if i did it, i wanted all the drama, i wanted to make a really angsty fic, tragic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolet289/pseuds/ultraviolet289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Takes place right after the Thanksgiving episode, kind of like a rewrite but more drama/angst)</p><p>Ricky finally builds up the courage to tell Nini how he feels, but when tragedy strikes at the El Ray theater, he may never get to be with her ever again. Can she be saved, or is he too late?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ricky Bowen &amp; Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Just a Second</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is going to be a pretty short fic, probably just a couple of chapters, but I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fire. It had burnt down pretty much the whole theater at East High. All of their hard work for the whole year, burnt down to a crisp. It was sad, yes, and all of the theater kids plus Ms. Jen were pretty much freaking out, but not all hope was lost when Carlos presented the idea of the El Ray theater. It wasn’t much, but it would suffice.</p><p>Theater aside, Ricky was a mess inside. Thanksgiving—well—happened, and he was a jumble of confused thoughts. With his mom and her new boyfriend (Todd was it?), and Gina having to move away again, and Nini. Nini. What could he even say about that situation? She had called him her buddy— was he officially friend zoned? Every time he thought about it it made him feel so—so angry, and then so upset. His feelings for her were strong and undeniable. Whenever he looked at her Ricky felt so in love. Everything about her was perfect and beautiful and graceful, and he was just about to figure it all out when Thanksgiving hit. And it hit hard.</p><p>He sat in the window seat on the bus, waiting for the rest of the cast to get in so they could make their trip to the theater. Big Red was going on about some video game that they just had to play once they were finally done with this show, but Ricky didn’t hear a word. He stared at the bus door just waiting for Nini to walk through, just to catch a glimpse of her. How was she feeling about the change of theater? Had she heard from Gina? How was she feeling about that? Would Nini call him buddy again? He wondered. Ricky just wanted see inside that incredible mind of hers, be at peace there in the midst of all this chaos. When she finally walked through it was almost like a relief—but it only lasted for so long. Nini scanned the bus with her eyes, and when they reached Ricky he quickly looked away. </p><p>—————</p><p>The El Ray theater was, nicely put, a little dusty here and there. A strong smell of mold and wet wood permeated the air. The curtains looked like they had been eaten by termites, and half the controls looked old and broken. Nini let out a huge sigh, knowing that they would have to pull off a miracle for this to work. </p><p>“I know it doesn’t look so good right now,” Ms. Jen explained, with too much pep per usual, “but I believe that if we work together and give off some positive energies we can make it work!”</p><p>Seb chuckled and turned to whisper to Ashlyn, “The only thing giving off ‘energies’ is the asbestos in the walls.” Ashlyn giggled at the joke along with a few others that heard before Ms. Jen gave them a death glare.</p><p>Nini watched as Ricky made his way through everyone, stopping right next to her, but not too close. She had been so disheartened by Thanksgiving, seeing him all friendly with Gina. He seemed like he was moving on. Yes, she had gone off and gotten a boyfriend, but was it really because she was done with Ricky, or was it a lapse in judgement fueled by her broken heart? She had a strong feeling in her gut that it was the latter. Ugh. It was all so confusing. He was her first love, but was she his? Maybe she would never know. </p><p>Out of the blue, they heard a shout from the wings of the stage. “Hey! I think I figured out the lights!” Big Red called. All of a sudden the atmosphere turned blue, making the mannequins and their clothing go all aglow. Ms. Jen squealed.</p><p>“Sorry, I think they had a fashion show the last time this place was open,” Carlos apologized. “Apparently that show was in the 80s” he said under his breath.</p><p>Suddenly they all heard a popping sound and saw sparks as one of the lights blew out over head. More yelps and small screams came from the cast.</p><p>“Is this really gonna work?” Seb interjected<br/>
“Yeah,” EJ added, “I don’t know if this is safe.”<br/>
Several kids chimed in in agreement, but Ms. Jen wasn’t having it. “Don’t lose hope so soon, you guys—“<br/>
“But I don’t want to lose my head in here!”<br/>
“Yeah!”<br/>
“If I get hurt my parents will sue!”<br/>
“We don’t even have a set!”<br/>
“Everyone settle down!”</p><p>They were all arguing at this point when Nini closed her eyes and rubbed her temple. She was finally the lead in something and it was all going downhill. Was it her? Was she just a bad omen for all of this? She felt someone tap her on the shoulder.</p><p>“Hey, Nins, are you okay?” She heard Ricky ask. His voice was so gentle, so calm amidst the arguing. She turned to him him and gave a weak smile. They were in a weird place right now, but she did really need a friend. </p><p>“Yeah, this is all just so chaotic. And I can’t help but feel like it’s my fault.” She admitted.</p><p>He almost chuckled. “How is it your fault?”</p><p>“All my life I’ve gotten supporting roles or irrelevant roles, and the one time I’m the lead we don’t even have a show? Maybe I’m just not meant for this.”</p><p>“Are you kidding me?” Ricky put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “You are the most talented person I know. It might be crazy right now, but if anything it’s crazy despite your talents. You’re meant for this, Nini.”</p><p>How could he always make her feel so much better? She gave him a thankful smile and placed her hand to rest on top of his. Nini didn’t even notice she was doing it, but it felt so natural. Her eye contact was locked with his. For a second she wasn’t thinking about the past, or her broken heart, or his little relationship with Gina. For a second she was just thinking about his gaze and his company and his kind words. For a second she wasn’t so confused, and she realized what she truly wanted. It was just a second later, however, when they were sadly interrupted.  </p><p>————</p><p>Everybody silenced when they heard that cracking sound coming from the ceiling above them. It was loud and ominous, and given the current condition of their surroundings it didn’t seem all that safe for everybody to just be standing there, frozen with hesitation and fear, but no one could move, or even make a sound at least for a couple of seconds.</p><p>“What… what was that?” Kourtney asked in a low voice.</p><p>“I’m not sure, nothing good I bet,” Carlos replied. </p><p>Ricky stared up at the ceiling, trying to find the source just like everybody else. Nearly forgetting the moment he just shared with Nini, but not quite. She was still to his right, no doubt, just as concerned as the rest of them. After this I’m going to tell her, he decided right then and there. I’m going to tell her how I feel. </p><p>It was just moments later when the cracking noise filled the air once more, but this time it was accompanied by some screams. That’s when it happened. The last crack and then he saw it. A large metal brace from the ceiling, falling. And it was too late when Ricky realized Nini was right it it’s path. It was too late when he heard one last scream and a crash right beside him.</p><p>“Nini!” He screaming out, but his lungs felt empty, and his head filled with panic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. All the Time in the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Things get a little angsty. Lot's of cliche moments. Enjoy;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>No no no no. This can’t be happening. No</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ricky dropped to his knees, scrambling next to Nini. His hands instantly went to the sides of her face. The metal brace was rusty and <em>heavy. </em>Fragments of it were strewn across the stage, one of which must have flown right at Nini, for there was blood starting to drip behind her ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my God!” Ms. Jen exclaimed. “Someone call 911!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ricky’s head was on fire. He couldn’t think straight or see straight. Anger and grief flowed through his body, tears starting to cloud his vision. He was just about to tell her everything. <em>Everything. </em>Ricky could not live in a world without her. He needed her to be okay, to stay sane. His hands left Nini’s face and went to try and lift the brace. He yelled in frustration when it wouldn’t move. “Help me here! We need to get this off of her!” He shrieked at the shocked teenagers all around him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They gathered around, and together they were able to lift the contraption off of her body. Ricky immediately rushed back to her side, grabbing her hand tightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nini’s eyes were wide open, a mixed expression of shock and pain on her face. Her breathing was shallow and labored. A tear started falling from the corner of her eye. Ricky used his thumb to gently wipe it away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ricky.” His name just barely escaped from her lips, accompanied by a trembling in her voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m right here, Nini.” He stroked her hair from out of her face. “I’m right here, everything is going to be okay.” Maybe he was trying to convince himself of this, but Nini looked <em>terrified.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ricky quickly looked away from her face to scan the damage. Her body looked mangled, her leg bent a way it was definitely not supposed to. He couldn’t imagine what kind of damage it must have done inside. He turned back to face her, squeezing her hand even tighter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ricky, I’m scared,” Nini whispered. “It hurts, it hurts all over—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay to be scared, but you’re gonna be fine, okay?” Ricky’s own voice broke this time. It was torture seeing her in so much pain. It made him hurt inside. He couldn’t lose her. Losing her would be the death of him. She was his rock, the love of his life. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He needed her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The paramedics are on their way!” Ashlyn shouted from a distance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll call her moms,” Kourtney chimed in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nini’s face was shifting from shock to a calm expression. A shift that Ricky knew was a bad sign. She strained as she lifted a hand to rest on Ricky’s cheek, this time wiping away the tears that had fell from his eyes. He pressed her hand further to his face, gripping it tightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ricky, I—I need to say something,” her voice was so strained, like her lungs had been deflated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, no, save your energy you’re going to be fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I need to say this to you, before I run out of time, I need to—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? No, you have all the time in the world,” His voice was broken, words coming out half as sobs. “<em>We</em> have all the time in the world.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She paused. Her breath shuddering. “I don’t think we do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nini’s eyelids started to flutter, her eyeballs starting to roll back as she fought hard to not slip away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nini! <em>No</em>, you keep your eyes open. Just keep them open until help gets here,” Ricky begged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ricky,” her voice was barely a whisper.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ricky leaned his head down and shakily pressed his lips to her forehead. He closed his eyes, eyebrows furrowed. He didn’t want to break that connection. Not ever. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lifted his head. “I love you, Nini.” Ricky broke down in silent sob. “And I’m sorry I didn’t say it before, but I do, I love you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A peaceful smile slowly emerged from Nini’s face. “I love you, too, Bowen.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She stroked his face with her thumb. Ricky, savoring the touch, kissed the palm of her hand as he watch her fade in and out on consciousness. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The paramedics are here and they’re bringing a stretcher in,” Ashlyn said, still on the phone with the dispatcher.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll meet them outside,” Ms. Jen jogged to the exit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Four paramedics rushed in just moments later with the drama teacher following close behind. They immediately started working on the girl on the floor. Ricky couldn’t move away. The warmth of her hand and her face were just too precious for him to give up. He just couldn’t let her go.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sir, I’m going to need you to step aside,” One of the paramedics softly gripped his arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” he whisper. “I can’t. I can’t”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please, we need to help her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t I can’t I can’t,” he kept whispering, his eyes wide open, glued on Nini’s face.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The paramedic was a little bit more aggressive this time. “I’m going to ask you one last time. I need you to step away so I can help her, so I can save her.” The woman tugged on Ricky’s shoulder. “She’ll be okay. You can ride with us to the hospital, but please, <em>let me help her.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ricky took some time, but he nodded and slipped away. The feeling of her hand leaving his was excruciatingly painful, but he knew now that it was for the best. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They got her onto the stretcher and wheeled her outside. Ricky jumped in along with her, making sure to grip her hand tightly, but not get in the way of the people trying to save her life.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was there for a moment, and the next moment she was gone, or almost gone. The fear and sadness gripped his heart, weighing his chest down. <em>The love of his life</em>. On a stretcher, clinging on for her life. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was his worst nightmare.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will she make it????? Honestly I don't even know yet so stay tuned in! and PLEASE leave suggestions! I love suggestions! I use suggestions! Suggestions!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Don't Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! Thanks for all of your positive feedback, it's really meant a lot to me. I think this is going to be the last chapter, I know I know, I didn't give a warning. But after writing this I felt like this was a good place to end. Of course, you you guys think this can still go somewhere and would like to see more, please let me know and leave some suggestions/opinions on how you would like the story to continue! All that aside, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ricky had never felt more anxious in his entire life. It was like he was drowning, suffocating in thick hot air. Clouds full of worry and fear. He sat in the waiting room, his leg non stop pouncing, his head buried in his hands. Nini’s moms had somehow ended up next to him in the waiting room during the time he sat there. The one time his looked up from his small cocoon was to greet her moms. To apologize to them. How he couldn’t get to her in time. How he wished it would have been him. </p><p>It was also the first time where he actually looked down at his hands. Her blood still stained his fingertips. </p><p>They told them that she was in surgery, and that they didn’t know how long it would be. As the minutes ticked by, the more scared he became. Why was it taking so long for them to save her? Was she that hurt? What if she’s already gone? What would he do without her? Oh god. Why couldn’t it have been him?</p><p>About an hour after he had washed up, washed his hands, the surgeons walked into the waiting room. Ricky immediately stood up, though remaining behind Nini’s moms, knowing it was his place. Carol, however, signaled for him to stand next to them.</p><p>Ricky was trying to read the doctor’s faces. Were they remorseful? Relieved? Ashamed? He couldn’t tell. He just couldn’t tell.</p><p>What had happened to her?</p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>Nini couldn’t remember much, but she remembered a few things. She remembered the weight of the metal piece, crushing her body from head to toe. She remembered the warmth of Ricky’s hands and lips on her face. The coldness of his tears. She remembered the lights of the hospital ceiling passing by in a blur. The tight grip of Ricky’s hand as he followed her gurney as far as he was allowed. The urgency in his voice, as if their time was running out.</p><p>“You’ll be okay.”<br/>
“I’m right here.”<br/>
“Hold on for me.”<br/>
“Please.”<br/>
“I can’t, I can’t”<br/>
“Nini—“<br/>
“I love you,”</p><p>I love you, too, Bowen</p><p>She had said it back to him. It was a wonder and a relief that Ricky told her in the first place, especially because she believed that he moved on with Gina. But he did, he loved her. And she loved him back. In that moment of pain, those three words kept her going. Just so she could make it through, so she could be with him, finally.</p><p>Nini stirred. Her head was pounding and a bit foggy. Even though she could tell she was pumped up on painkillers, her abdomen was sore, along with the cut on her scalp, and her broken leg, and—</p><p>Well, everything hurt.</p><p>Her eyes fluttered open to blue and white hospital room. The glass windows opposite from her bed showed a nurse making a call at her desk, marking some file with a blue pen. Her eye’s shifted to a noise she heard on her left, aside from the beeping of the machines. </p><p>It was snoring. The noise she was hearing was the soft snoring of none other than Ricky Bowen. </p><p>He had his cheek buried in his palm, resting on the armrest. A coat was draped over him, up to his shoulders, certainly placed there by one of her moms no doubt. One of his curls had fallen in front of his face, floating in the air as each breath escaped his mouth. He was so peaceful.</p><p>A small smile started to form on Nini’s face. He had stuck by her all this time.</p><p>Nini thought it best that she let him get his beauty sleep, so ever so quietly she tried to shift her position, trying to get a little bit more upright. Straining, she struggled to sit up, a sharp pain suddenly emerged from her abdomen. No matter how hard she fought to not make a sound, she winced, awakening the sleeping boy beside her. </p><p>“Nini!” He exclaimed, but in a hushed voice.</p><p>Ricky immediately sat up, moving the chair close to the bed. He put a hand on her upper back to support her, and helped her to lower back down on the mattress.</p><p>“Just rest,” he spoke softly. </p><p>Resting her head back down on the pillow, she looked up at him once more. His honey brown eyes, surrounded in this all too familiar look of concern on his face. He brought his hand up and stroked her cheek, moving to tuck her hair behind her ear. She watched as his eyes started to glisten, his calm expression start to crumble.</p><p>“I was so worried about you,” he whispered, his voice breaking just slightly. “Really worried. And I just—“</p><p>She shushed him softly. “It’s okay. I’m okay. I’m just fine.”</p><p>“I just couldn’t imagine a life without you, and I got so scared,” Ricky started spiraling. “And I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry that it was you. If I had just pushed you out of the way, or taken your place, I would in a heartbeat. I would, Nini—“</p><p>“Hey,” she raised her hand to grip his. “Don’t ever be sorry. There was nothing you could have done, Ricky.” She watched his face break. “This was not your fault.”</p><p>“I just— I  love you, so much. I was so afraid that I would never get to say it.”</p><p>“I love you, too, Ricky,” She smiled. “And we’re gonna get to say it anytime we want.”</p><p>For the first time in their conversation Ricky smiled. His was small at first, probably his hesitance to believe that everything might be okay, but it slowly grew into a smile of pure happiness. </p><p>His eyes searched her face. Studying each detail like he wanted to remember it forever. He brushed his thumb over her lips, and just after a moment, to let to relief sink in, he brought his lips down to meet hers. Nini reach up a bit, too, for it was like finding the clarity in a thick room of fog. His lips felt warm and sweet against hers, a feeling that was all too familiar, also one that she had been so greatly deprived of for the past couple of months. She felt him smile against her mouth. </p><p>When they separated, a tingling went down her spine when she looked upon his face once more. Some sense of fulfillment. Some sense of reassurance.</p><p>She was right. Everything was going to be just fine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's all folks (Unless...)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you guys think! I'm VERY open to suggestions so please comment them below! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>